Tarantulus
tarantulas is the scientist of the predacons role in the series he is still the same and he even wanted a piece of the dragons flame For an unknown reason he formed his own army, he reappers in winx club and the kung fu panda, in a more stronger body with some new minions. after that he later reappears in some episodes and in winx club gets frozen he is then beaten by dr nefarious and then dissapered,but he then joins agandaur as his scientific creator and hybrid beast maker, and also works on the special formula and crystal called beastmolter and agandaur has some of his minions work for him. hybrid beasts his creatures are hybrids of animal DNA mixed together in hybrid creatures, some are the ones in the impossible creatures game, he also creates monster hybrids, after yzma taught him how to use beasorcery, he is able to do celtic magic as well, and use the beastmolter crystal to make hybrids after his DNA creature jinxer was damaged, the hybrid dinosaurs are able to become stronger and change their form when they feed on fear and despair. list of hybrids and monster hybrids Skeletaur.jpg Kalidah.jpg Flying wolves.jpg flesh-eating crow.jpg|Flesh-eating Crow crocogator.png|Crocogator 50 Below.jpg|50 Below Adrian.jpg|Adrian Antberry.jpg|Antberry (Agandaur) Arachnitor.jpg|Arachnitor (Agandaur) Armadeevil.jpg|Armadeevil (Agandaur) Badrat.jpg|Badrat (Agandaur) Anglerfish Rinshi.jpg|Angelerfish Rinshi Barakouzza.jpg|Barakouzza Balloon Bot.jpg|Balloon Bot (pre Agandaur) Birdbane.jpg|Birdbane Birdbrain.jpg|Birdbrain Angor.jpg|Angor Barillian Bug.jpg|Barillian Bug Aquafiend.jpg|Aquafiend Cannontop.jpg|Cannontop Beevil.jpg|Beevil Blazinator.jpg|Blazinator (pre Agandaur) Artistmole.jpg|Artistmole Amphibitor.jpg|Amphibitor Batarax.jpg|Batarax Wolfblades.jpg|Wolfblades Amphibidor.jpg|Amphibidor Bai Lai.jpg|Bai Lai Pythor.jpg|Pythor Fire Wasp.jpg|Fire Wasp Bell Org.jpg|Bell Org Altor.jpg|Altor Cannonbrawl.jpg|Cannonbrawl Bombardo.jpg|Bombardo Ship Org.jpg|Ship Org Digster.jpg|Digster Rofer.jpg|Rofer (Agandaur) Bowling Org.jpg|Bowling Org Gat Bot.jpg|Gat Bot Hammer Attack Bot.jpg|Hammer Attack Bot Quakemon.jpg|Quakemon Steamy Meany.jpg|Steamy Meany Terror Blossom.jpg|Terror Blossom Babe Ruthless.jpg|Babe Ruthless Boom Bot.jpg|Boom Bot Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex Amplifier Monster.jpg|Amplifier Monster Yamiror.jpg|Yamiror Florabundacus.jpg|Florabundicus Flur de Tooth.jpg|Flur de Tooth Big Mouth Monster.jpg|Big Mouth Monster Cog Changer.jpg|Cog Changer Magnetron.jpg|Magnetron Garbage Mouth.jpg|Garbage Mouth Tropeogopterus ptrosaur.jpg Suchoripterus.jpg Stegoceratops.jpg Spinoraptor.jpg Pelecanipterx.jpg Ostaposaurus.jpg Limnorhyncus.png Koolasaurus.jpg Gigancelopheus.jpg Diplotator.jpg Carnoraptors.jpg Ankylodocus.jpg Barbed Wire Org.jpg|Barbed Wire Org Bucket of Bolts.jpg|Bucket of Bolts Crabby Cabbie.jpg|Crabby Cabbie Yzma.png|Yzma Kronk.jpg|Kronk Drill Master.jpg|Drill Master Samuron.jpg|Samuron Chestnutorilla.png|Chestnutorilla Bee Box.jpg|Bee Box Benchins.jpg|Benchins Christmash Treecan.jpg|Christmash Treecan Chameleking.jpg|This is Tarantulus' Kaiju Anemone Mutant.jpg|Anemone Mutant Bakegani.jpg|Bakegani Badpipes.png|Badpipes Tangleweb.png|Tangleweb Slogre.png|Slogre Cat O'Clock.png|Cat O'Clock Hacktrack.png|Hacktrack Aggatek.png|Aggatek Maroweye.jpg|Maroweye Skardrill.jpg|Skardrill Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Razorback.jpg|Razorback Arauniclus.png|Arauniclus Arbrow.jpg|Arbrow Blasteus.jpg|Blasteus Devil Dog.jpg|Devil Dog Tarantulus zetsuborg lock.png Alakabone.jpg|Alakabone Hideacs.jpeg 8457610B-51B7-4F83-AEDC-34F010BD36C8.jpeg 27A0B127-D9E9-44FE-946D-98683D403E8E.jpeg 23678BF3-6212-4B77-91D5-8D43B7168F0D.jpeg A10B7237-02CA-44E6-9B8E-209CFC5082BF.jpeg 33D587E4-EA8D-474A-AAF3-609A9AD194C2.png 0EE737AD-0644-4DE1-B4D0-8F1FE87DD06E.jpeg Polartooth_COTTDS.jpg poopacabra.png download - 2020-02-02T132341.504.jpg Mutant.jpg Crocodile-Crab-Kangaroo-Mutant.jpg Tarantulus creations # racquet bird # Mega beast # Gilathon # Flying wolves # Crabbie Cabbie # Elorpion # Skeletaur # Kalidahs # Flesh-Eating Crow # Crocogator # Oliphaunt # 50 Below # Adrian # Antberry # Arachnitor # Armadeevil # Badrat # Balloon Bot # Angelerfish Rinshi # Barakouzza # Birdbane # Birdbrain # Angor # Barillian Bug # Aquafiend # Cannontop # Beevil # Blazinator # Artistmole # Amphibitor # Batarax # Wolfblades # Amphibidor # Bai Lai # Pythor # Fire Wasp # Bell Org # Altor # Cannonbrawl # Bombardo # Cragadile # Ship Org # Digster # Rofer # Bowling Org # Gat Bot # Hammer Attack Bot # Quakemon # Steamy Meany # Terror Blossom # Babe Ruthless # Boom Bot # Indominus Rex # Amplifier Monster # Yamiror Tarantulus pokemon hybrids # Aggatek # Maroweye # Skardrill # Arauniclus # Arbrow # Blasteus # Devil Dog Category:Agandaur minion Category:Transformers Category:Predacon Category:Traitors Category:Tarantulus minions Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Spidex Category:Warriors of the hidden eye